User talk:Time Lord Enthusiast
Hi Time Lord Enthusiast! Welcome to the Doctor Who Collectors Wiki! I am the admin and creator of the DWCW. You have the honour of being the first user (apart from me) on the DWCW. If you ever need any help, don't hesitate to leave a message on my user talk page. Remember, there is nearly 50 years worth of Doctor Who merchandise and collectibles, so I hope you continue editing on the Doctor Who Collectors Wiki to make it as complete as possible. Now, some questions I hope you won't mind answering (my answers are in brackets): *How long have you been a Doctor Who fan? (since 2005, when I first saw "Dalek") *How did you find out about the Doctor Who Collectors Wiki? (Well, I made it) *Are you a user on the main Doctor Who Wiki? (Yes) *How long have you been editing wikis? Are you experienced or just a beginner? (I was a beginner a month ago when I started the DWCW, but now I'm pretty good at everything now) *What other sorts of TV shows are you into? (I like lots: Doctor Who, Torchwood, Lost in Space, The Muppet Show, The Avengers, Planet of the Apes) Thanks again for contributing to the Doctor Who Collectors Wiki! Tardis1963 20:14, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Just a quick note When you put the links on your user page with the "#", you need to put 'United States release' after it and not just 'US release'. The headings are 'United States release' and so that needs to be put in the link. But I do put 'US release' in brackets after 'cause it's easier. I just fixed them up for you. Also: I see that you have put on the DVD pages for Castrovalva, The Keeper of Traken and Logopolis that you own them. Are you aware that these are actually meant to be seperate releases, not part of the New Beginnings set? Were they actually released seperately in the US as well as in the box? And more: I know that on the Doctor Who Wiki that the Bernice Summerfield NA books have their own category, but I was thinking of just adding them to the end of the normal NA's. What do you think? Even more: I see that on The Five Doctors: 25th Anniversary Edition page you put links to people's names. Do you think that there should be a page for the people? Personally, I don't think there should be, because this wiki is about the stuff, not the people or the show. For example, on the main page I only add merchandise news, not other Doctor Who news. Some more again: Are the US DVD's really made by BBC Video Worldwide? I didn't really know but on the covers I see 'BBC Video' and did that plus 'Worldwide'. I know that BBC DVD and 2 Entertain do make all the releases for every country, but for example on the Australian ones that all have 'ABC DVD' on them. What should we do? Should we leave it as it is? Tardis1963 06:51, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for starting lots of pages. I gave you a special mention on the main page for reaching 300 articles. I changed the infobox on Marco Polo (CD), so that is what all CD infoboxes should be like. Also, is there any specific reason that Doctor Who and An Unearthly Child has a capital 'A' on 'an'? It's just that all the 'the's in Target titles aren't capitalised, so I reckon it should be 'an'. What you've done on the Virgin New Adventures page is great. Oh, and also. For example, on Marco Polo (CD), I removed the category of 'items starring or written by John Lucarotti', because even though Marco Polo the story was written by him, Marco Polo the CD wasn't. Tardis1963 07:13, 18 November 2008 (UTC) You're on now So you're on now as well? By the way, what was the 350th article? Tardis1963 06:19, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I reckon just redirect them. On The Trial of a Time Lord page, the novelisation layout would be like this: *Novelisation **The Mysterious Planet **Mindwarp **Terror of the Vervoids **The Ultimate Foe PS: It only 4:30 in the afternoon here in Australia. Tardis1963 06:29, 19 November 2008 (UTC) 350th article That's OK. I've done that before. Tardis1963 06:31, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Birthday etc Well next week is my last week of Grade 10, so I'm pretty happy. Thanks for the happy early birthday, but I'm actually only turning 15 (I just said that I was 15 already on the TARDIS Index File 'cause I knew I'd be 15 in a week). Good night. Tardis1963 06:54, 19 November 2008 (UTC) 400th article Thanks. I also can't wait to see it. When does the US usually get the see the Christmas specials? 'Cause here in Australia we wait until next July. Tardis1963 06:08, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I will probably watch it online too. Tardis1963 06:16, 21 November 2008 (UTC) B-day, school & CD's Thanks for the happy birthday. Unfortunately, I didn't get any Doctor Who stuff, but I have a huge collection anyway. Yes, next week is my last week of Grade 10. I can't wait. Our school year starts at early February and ends at late November. We start our exams on Tuesday, so I will have to study after school. Yes, I do have some missing episode CD's. I think that they are great to listen to. The story goes smoothly, and the narration fills in any gaps where you can't guess what's happening. I think they are well worth the money. You can listen to a clip from The Daleks' Master Plan (CD) at http://www.bbcshop.com/Science-Fiction/Doctor-Who-Daleks-Master-Plan/invt/9780563535003 Tardis1963 07:45, 22 November 2008 (UTC) If you want to watch episodes 2, 5 and 10 of The Daleks' Master Plan, I definently recommend Lost in Time. It is a great DVD set with tons of great episodes. For our school breaks, we get 3 weeks off over June/July (our winter). At the end of our school year, we get 7 weeks off over December/January (our summer). I know that I have to study hard, and will do so. I am hoping to make lots of money one day to help pay for my Doctor Who collection (and other suff, like a house). Tardis1963 09:49, 22 November 2008 (UTC) 45th anniversary Happy 45th anniversary to you too! Can't wait for the 50th. Tardis1963 05:14, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Babel colour Just watched some of this guy's videos. They are great. Especially The New Two Doctors. Haven't had a chance to see the comics yet. Tardis1963 08:03, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Nice work Hi, nice work. Remember to find out what the 500th article is, whenever it is done, because when we reach 500 we reach bronze status. Also, do you like what I've done on The Novel of the Film page with the different editions. I was planning on doing that for all books, even if the cover is the same. PS. 4 days of Grade 10 to go! Tardis1963 20:54, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Can't wait for 7 weeks of freedom. It'll be great to spend lots of time on here. Eventually, I will add all the different editions for the Target books. I know a site that has them all listed. Tardis1963 21:19, 24 November 2008 (UTC) 500 articles And so The Story of Martha will go down in history as the 500th article on the Doctor Who Collectors Wiki. Tardis1963 06:07, 25 November 2008 (UTC)